


what people think

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus grows up dealing with 'what people think' then finds himself judging the idea of Scorpius Malfoy on the 'what people think'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what people think

Albus plans to avoid Scorpius Malfoy as much as possible but he is not sure why other than 'his family thinks'. Now, Albus grew up as a son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley and both were famous in their own right for different things. He grew up being shielded with bodies from the press. He rarely went to Diagon Alley and when he did it was with a small army made up of family members who all but formed a square around the Potters. He was constantly told not to pay any attention to 'what people think' and now this. Albus decides to wait to decide.

Scorpius is sorted before Albus and wanders to Slytherin as everyone expects but it takes the hat a long time to decide. Albus has the hall in an uproar when he follows him. Other slytherins look shocked, outraged, even scared but Scorpius doesn't. Scorpius offers a weak smile so Albus throws himself into a seat beside him. The hall seems to deafen him and his heart shudders and he think he might just run and ask for a transfer to France when he hears a distant clap. His eyes find his brother's determined stare and his nod of the head and the 'clap, clap, clap' of his brother's hands. One by one his cousins spring to their feet and clap alongside him until the polite applause happens and Flitwick feels he can continue. 

A hand appears over the plate in front of Albus. "I'm Scorpius but I prefer Scorp. Albus right?"

 _What others think_ , nearly caused Albus to flee the whole school, so he takes the hand. "Yeah, but I prefer Al."


End file.
